<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince or Friend? by BeeCeit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304090">Prince or Friend?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit'>BeeCeit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Self Confidence Issues, self doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with choosing between being loved and being himself, Roman makes the hardest choice. Here's hoping it's a good one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince or Friend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prince or friend?”</p><p>Roman looked up, startled. The witch stared at him with crossed arms, impatient.</p><p>“Do you want to be his prince or his friend?”</p><p>Roman frowned, looking around the room. He didn’t remember coming here.</p><p>“It’s a simple question. Are you Thomas’ Prince or Thomas’ friend?”</p><p>“Can I not be both?”</p><p>“If being both were an option, he’d actually be listening to you. You have two choices. Continuing being his Prince, try and inevitably fail to be a hero, and crush yourself under the expectations of you both. ...Or be his friend. Be agreeable, be submissive, be what he truly wants you to and be loved for it. Be praised for it.”</p><p>“And if I choose to be his friend… what does that mean for me?”</p><p>“You need to dim yourself down. Dumb yourself down. You need to stop antagonizing the others. Just stand in your corner and be a pretty little thing. Stop trying to show off so much and just do as you’re told.”</p><p>“And that will make them love me?”</p><p>“Time will tell. But it will certainly make him hate you less. It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”</p><p>Roman frowned, fidgeting with his sword. It was a big ask, but… Thomas was worth it, wasn’t he? And Roman was desperate for his approval.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it, whatever it takes. I’ll be his friend if that’s what he needs of me.”</p><p>“Excellent. Now wake up. You’ve got an awful lot of work to do.”</p><p>Roman woke up with a gasp and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The clock on his bedside table told him it was 4:32 in the morning. Three hours of sleep… it would have to do.</p><p>Roman had a busy day ahead of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remus woke up to the sound of crumbling bricks and screams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>